


John's Dragon (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Dragons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Winterhill's "John's Dragon".  Author's summary: <em>Sherlock is peculiar, disgusting, and completely useless at being a decent dragon.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Dragon (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill). Log in to view. 



> This fills my "Incorporate Verbal Effects" square on my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) card... for the sheep vocalizations. :D

For the text of this fic, see [John's Dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/146311) by [Winterhill](http://ao3.org/users/winterhill)!

[Download "John's Dragon" MP3 version (41:53, 38.3MB)](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/winterhill_johns-dragon.mp3) \-- right click to save!  
[Download "John's Dragon" M4B audiobook version (41:53, 38.7MB)](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/winterhill_johns-dragon.m4b) \-- right click to save!

Or stream it, below:

  



End file.
